Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-2}{a} - \dfrac{7}{a}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-2 - (7)}{a}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-9}{a}$